1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communications services. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to enhancing communications services for users with content and features reflective of the users' individual entertainment tastes and personal relationships.
2. Background Information
Audio/visual advertising and entertainment is sometimes provided on elevators or during an on-hold period before or in the midst of a communications service. Audio/visual advertising and entertainment may be provided to any elevator rider or individual before or in the midst of a communications service, and the advertising or entertainment experience ends when the elevator rider exits the elevator or when the communications service begins or restarts.